


First Date

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's your favourite colour?"<br/>Alec blinked, of all the conversation starters he had expected, that had not been one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I hope you liked it.  
> You can find me at my tumblr http://ace-archer-alec.tumblr.com/

"What's your favourite colour?"

Alec blinked, of all the conversation starters he had expected, that had not been one of them. Although, he wasn't entirely sure what he had been expecting from this date. He and Magnus had agreed to take it slow. It was Alec's first relationship, and Magnus was letting him set the pace. Alec was the one to initiate any physical contact, and he got to choose what they did on dates.

Except this was the first time they managed to actually get together on a proper date with the assurance (from Isabelle) that there would be nothing to ruin it, like the previous attempts had been ruined. Alec hadn't even been aware there was so many ways to disrupt someone's plans. If it wasn't his mother ordering him to complete extra work, then it was spider demons in Central Park, and if it wasn't demons, then it was rogue downworlders breaking the law.

The stars had finally aligned though, and now Alec was free to spend the evening with Magnus, drinking some cocktails and talking. About Alec's favourite colour apparently.

"Um," Alec hesitated, not entirely sure what his reply was supposed to be. He didn't have a favourite colour, and he doubted Magnus would accept 'black' as an option. Alec tried to think of the other colours in his closet, but he had a rather monochrome sense of style when it came to buying clothes.

"Blue?" he offered eventually, remembering the shirts Isabelle had forced on him, insisting that he needed to 'add some colour to the black hole you call a closet'.

Magnus smiled, slow and teasing, as he leaned forward to look into Alec's eyes, "I am more partial to brown, myself."

Alec's face warmed, accompanying the fluttery feeling in his stomach. He had never been so hyperaware of his own bodily reactions before he met Magnus. It was like he had lit a spark inside Alec, sending his nerves and thoughts into a jittery mess when Magnus was around. And Magnus certainly didn't help Alec's situation any, dressing in such glamorous clothes with the shiny jewellery and open collars.

Isabelle and Jace's reckless actions seemed like nothing compared to the teasing hints of Magnus's skin when it came to frustrating Alec.

"So," Magnus said, pulling Alec from his thoughts, Magnus was once again leaning back against the arm rest, which had caused his silk shirt to ride up at the back and side, revealing the skin of his hip, "what do Shadowhunters do when they aren't killing demons, and stopping psychopaths of their own kind?"

"Training mostly," Alec admitted, focusing his gaze on Magnus's face, which was more difficult than it should have been, "and I, uh, I like reading."

Magnus's eyes lit up, "What sort of books do you read?"

"Well, the Institute mostly keeps history records, and encyclopaedias on demons and downworlders, but there are some classics." Alec shrugged, taking a sip of his drink before he continued, "And Izzy has bought me some poetry books, and I got to read some French literature when I visited the Paris Institute for my fifteenth birthday."

"Les Mis?" Magnus guessed, putting down his empty glass.

"No," Alec laughed, "My grandmother wouldn't let me, said something about not wanting to give me any ideas."

Magnus snorted, "I can't imagine you deciding to build a barricade. Although, I'll have to show you the movie some time."

"I'd like that," Alec said, looking down at his half-full glass with a pleased smile.

"Excellent," Magnus said brightly, and rose to his feet, "however, there is a test you have to pass first, before you get a second date."

"Oh?" Alec raised his eyebrows, and watched in amusement as Magnus headed off in the direction of his bedroom, and came back a moment later with a cat in his arms. It was a small grey thing, with black stripes and green eyes.

"This," Magnus announced, raising the annoyed feline up to Alec's eye level, "is Chairman Meow."

Chairman Meow let out a low grumble and squirmed out of Magnus's arms, and straight onto Alec's lap. Alec held his hand out for the cat to sniff, glancing up at Magnus who was watching the interaction intently.

Alec scratched Chairman between the ears, smiling at the loud purr he got in response. He looked up at Magnus and asked, "Have I passed?"

"Luckily, yes. I don't date anyone Chairman Meow doesn't approve of."

Magnus sat back down onto the couch with enviable grace, each movement was fluid and spoke of the familiarity he had with his own body. With an easy snap of his fingers, Magnus's drink was refilled and back in his hand.

"So, what else is there to know about Alexander Lightwood?"

Alec's smile widened, he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
